


Grigor Dimitrov - The Break Up

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Rimming, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Sports, Tennis, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Grigor Dimitrov is having a frustrating past year and a half, and believes it is time to move on from his coach Daniel "Dani" Vallverdú. Grigor invites his coach to his home to deliver the news, and Dani doesn't take it so well.





	Grigor Dimitrov - The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> FICTIONAL story created from a request of these two characters.  
> I don't love how I started or ended this one, so that pretty much guarantees a sequel.  
> The smutty middle is still very good I think ;)  
> I'm definitely into hearing more requests, so go ahead and leave a comment if you'd like. I can't promise I'll like them all, so you might want to request more than one character/pairing/scenario etc... I will try and do as many as I can.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/40892760543/)

It's a hot, beautiful day, and the sun is shining as Daniel "Dani" Vallverdú walks up the steps leading up to Grigor Dimitrov's front door of his gigantic and beautiful mansion. Grigor had texted him last night asking him to come over today to talk about something. Dani wanted to talk about his pupil's early round loss in the last tournament anyway, and so Dani figured that is what Grigor wants to talk about too.

Dani rings the bell a few times but no answer, so he walks around back and eventually sees Grigor in his backyard, poolside. He starts walking towards him and Grigor notices his arrival. "Hey Dani." Grigor says relaxingly. He is sitting poolside catching a tan, wearing only small black Versace swim trunks. His whole body and trunks wet and glistening, he must've just went for a dip. "Hey Grigor." Dani replies. "So… do you want to get right to it or…?" Dani starts. Grigor looks at him and stands up. "I guess we can." Grigor says with a reluctant frown. Dani notices. "Hey it's okay man, I have a lot of ideas moving forward, the year's not over yet." Dani says encouragingly. Grigor looks down, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah… about that… You see… I asked you over here today because I needed to let you know I'm moving on…" Grigor says nervously. He avoids eye contact as long as he can until he has to look his now ex-coach in the eyes. Dani looks very confused. "What?" he utters, mouth suddenly dry. Grigor sighs: "Thank you for everything Dani, my best and most successful years were with you, I hope you can understand..." Dani smiles in disbelief and shakes his head. "Wow… okay." he says baffled. "It's just not been working out, you understand right?" Dimitrov says, and he extends his hand reluctantly for a friendly goodbye handshake. Dani goes to reach for his hand but then retracts it. "You know what?" Dani starts. "I do understand. I understand that your game this year has been terrible, and you know what? That's on you, not me. You think a coach change is going to lead to some miraculous resurgence? I got you to number 3 in the world and your first ATP Masters 1000 title. You think you can do better than me?" He snorts. "How about look at your game." Grigor is now visibly startled and upset at this outburst. "Come on Dani this isn't you." Dimitrov states. Dani laughs "And this is you?" as he motions his hands outward at Grigor's appearance. "You and your fancy, expensive, tiny swim trunks? This ridiculous mansion? Maria Sharapova? And now you're dating a Pussycat Doll?" Dani says condescendingly. Dimitrov is angry: "Don't bring Nicole into this." Dani smiles evilly, "Judging by your effort on the court, I bet you are none too good at pleasing her.. are you?" Dani says meanly. Dimitrov quietly, hurting, but stoically responds: "You should really go now." Dani walks instead closer to Grigor, just a few inches from his face. "Or what?" Dani says confidently. Grigor gives Dani just the slightest look of fear, and Dani suddenly attacks Grigor's lips with his own. Grigor immediately pushes him away. "What the hell?!" Dimitrov yells, befuddled. Dani just stares deep into his eyes and attacks his face again, this time grabbing the Bulgarian's face with both hands as he sticks his tongue in Dimitrov's mouth. There is some resistance again this time, but eventually Dimitrov gives up and starts to kiss Dani back.

Both of their pairs of hands on the other man's face, they kiss each other hard and passionately, Dani exerting moans of a more manly nature, and Grigor more of a submissive nature. Dani then pushes Grigor down to his knees and orders Grigor to pull down Dani's pants, as Grigor eagerly pulls them all the way down, Dani's cock springs from his pants and whacks Grigor in the face. Dani grabs his dick and hits Grigor across the face with it a few times, while pumping his dick a few times in between smacks, getting it as hard as possible. Dani then puts his forefinger on Grigor's chin and lifts his head to meet his gaze. "Look at me." Dani commands seductively. Grigor gulps then obliges. Then Dani lowers Grigor's bottom jaw with his thumb and opens his mouth. "Stick your tongue out." Grigor sticks his tongue out and Dani slaps his dick on the Bulgarian's tongue a few times, then shoves it down Grigor's throat.

Grigor starts to suck Dani's dick. Moving his head back and forth, back and forth. Every time he loses eye contact with Dani, Dani smacks him across the face with his hand. After a few minutes, Dani grabs Grigor by his head and starts guiding his mouth on his cock. Leering into his eyes as the Bulgarian looks helplessly up at him with his cute, dark eyes. Dani then grabs both sides of Grigor's head and starts thrusting. Grigor now starts to gag and choke, drool now spilling over his face, chin, and Dani's big cock. With every pump you can hear the helpless Bulgarian's gag reflex. Dani goes faster, and harder, full on face-fucking his pupil. Grigor grabs Dani's legs, and continues to do his best to look up at his now ex-coach. Tears streaming down his face, drool and saliva leaking from his face. Dani finally stops and pushes Dimitrov backwards onto the ground.

Dimitrov now laying on his back, he coughs then wipes his eyes, then his chin. Dani approaches him, still jerking his cock, and stands over his ex-pupil and looks into his eyes, then at Grigor's crotch and smiles. Grigor is tenting his trunks big time. Dani then takes a few steps until both of his feet are standing next to each of Grigor's ears. He then squats down and sits on Grigor's face. Grigor's moans muffled in Dani's asshole. Grigor starts to fidget and squirm. "Eat it." Dani says simply. Grigor then starts to tongue and lick Dani's hole. It's a beautiful hot sunny day and Dani worked up quite a sweat skull-fucking Dimitrov. Dimitrov moans as he licks and tongue-fucks Vallverdú's sweaty hole. The taste and smell are intoxicating. Dani grabs his phone from his pants pocket on the ground and takes a selfie, unbeknownst to Grigor. Grigor moans and licks, then moans and licks some more, starting to suffocate in Dani's ass. Squirming and fidgeting violently as he moans and pleads.

Dani finally gets up and Dimitrov sucks in the hot fresh air and coughs, still tenting his trunks. Dani reaches out his hand to Grigor. Grigor reluctantly but obediently grabs his hand and Dani helps lift him up. He then turns Grigor around and pushes him onto the pool patio table, Grigor now bent over the table. Dani spreads Grigor's legs wide, then starts rubbing and humping his hard cock on Grigor's butt that is far too big for those tiny trunks. "300 dollar swim trunks." he mutters to himself with disgust, and pulls them down violently, now resting right below Grigor's exposed ass cheeks. Dani caresses and rubs Grigor's smooth butt cheeks with his hands, making Grigor moan like a hungry whore. Dani gives each cheek a few hard smacks which makes Dimitrov whimper. Dani then caresses around Grigor's hole with one finger, making Grigor coo as he swirls it around, but doesn't slip the finger in… And then he stops.

"I was gonna finger your pussy first, but I think I'll jump right in!" Dani grabs both sides of Dimitrov's waist and shoves his hard dick right in Dimitrov's tight hole. Dimitrov shrieks then moans in pain and pleasure. Dani starts to thrust back and forth, still gripping Dimitrov's waist. Slowly at first. Dimitrov moaning like a bitch in heat. Dani speeds up the pace... speeds up some more… then increases how hard he's thrusting. In minutes he is pounding Grigor Dimitrov's ass hard and fast. Every thrust making Dimitrov's big ass jiggle, every thrust resulting in Dani's balls slapping Dimitrov's ass. Both men sweating like crazy. Dani then lays his stomach on Grigor's back and continues to fuck him deep, their sweaty bodies sticking together as he hooks his arms under Grigor's. Pumping deep. Dani licks and sucks Grigor's ear as he continues to plow him deep and hard. This drives Grigor wild and makes him moan louder than ever before. Grigor starts to thrust his ass backwards into Dani's dick, like a true power bottom. Now they are truly crashing into each other, going as deep as they can. Dani stands upright again to see that ass in action. Dani growls with approval as his quick hard thrusts are met with an eager big ass crashing into him. Dimitrov now goes faster and faster, turning his head to look at Dani. They make eye contact, Dani grunts as he continues to plow, Dimitrov's mouth agape, moaning like a slut.

"I'm gonna fucking cum!" bellows Dani.  
"Unnnnngggghhhhh!" Grigor moans.  
"Fuuuuuuck!" Dani thunders.  
Dani unloads ropes of hot steamy jizz into Grigor Dimitrov's boi pussy while they both moan in unison.

Dani collapses onto to Grigor, still inside him. Both men panting but Dani even more so. When Dani pulls out, cum immediately starts to leak from Dimitrov's hole, dripping down and ruining Grigor's Versace trunks. Dani scoops some cum from Grigor's hole then manhandles Dimitrov to his feet, and from behind, wraps his arm around Grigor's neck and guides/pushes him to the edge of the pool, Dimitrov going slow and waddling as to not trip over his trunks which are at his ankles. They reach the edge of the pool, facing the clear blue water. With Dani's free hand, he puts his fingers in Dimitrov's mouth and makes him taste Dani's cum that was just in his own asshole.

When Dani is satisfied that they are licked clean, he now uses his free hand and starts jerking Grigor off. He pulls him closer, tightening his grip around his neck, their bodies touching and sticking together once more, and from behind Dani starts licking Grigor's ear and talking dirty to him as he jerks him off.

"Come on…" Dani whispers. "Cum for me baby."  
Unnnnghhhhh fuuuuuck!" Grigor moans.  
"Show me what your tiny dick can do, you little bottom bitch faggot."  
And with a final moan, Grigor discharges streams of cum into his own pool.  
"Fuuuuuu--" Grigor starts to moan in relief and gratitude, as Dani pushes Grigor into the pool stark naked and into his own cum.  
By the time the shocked Grigor comes up for air, Dani is already almost fully clothed.  
"I changed my mind!" Grigor yells desperately. "Please stay on Dani!" he pleads.  
Dani finishes putting his clothes back on. He smiles and looks at Grigor as if he is the most pathetic sight he has ever seen. "Yeah… thanks but no thanks." Dani replies, and walks his way back to the front yard. Grigor exhales, then inhales and dips his head underwater. When he comes back up, Dani is out of sight.


End file.
